1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to new and improved apparatus for the mounting and energizing of electrical components. More particularly, the present invention relates to new and improved apparatus for the removable mounting of electrical components such that the connecting and/or disconnecting of the electrical component from electrical conductors does not expose an individual to contact with the electrical conductors since the electrical conductors are isolated from contact by an individual thereby providing greater safety to the individual.
Although the present invention is applicable for numerous electrical components such as relays, resistors, integrated circuits, transformers, etc., it has been found to be particularly useful in the mounting and energizing of lights and lighting. Therefore, without limiting the applicability of the invention to lights and lighting, the invention will be described in that environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the use of protected electrical circuit wiring, wiring has previously been carried out by employing metal and/or plastic conduit, armored or sheathed cable, or by enclosing wire conductors in metal and/or plastic molding which may be fastened to various surfaces with staples, clamps, etc. Electrical components which are to be energized by the wiring are connected to the wiring in closed electrical boxes for safety purposes. Much of the difficulty in using wiring of this type is that the individual wires must be cut to length, bared or stripped of its insulation and then individually connected, all of which is quite time consuming and thus expensive. If the components are to be removed, then the reverse process is also time consuming and thus expensive.
Attempts have been made to provide apparatus which will alleviate some of the problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,579 discloses a Christmas tree lighting system comprising a plurality of contiguously arranged sections each of which includes an elongated insulating member formed with a pair of spaced slots which extend the length of said sections. One of the side walls in each of the slots is formed with a generally dove-tail configuration throughout its length. An elongated conductor is positioned in each slot and includes a mounting portion to retain the conductor in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,036 discloses a decorative strip lighting system constructed of a flexible dielectric material. The system consists of an elongated body with a plurality of slits arranged longitudinally of the strip such that electrical conducting wires may be inserted therein. Also arranged along the length of the strip are a series of blind bores open on one face to admit light bulbs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,247 discloses a modular conductor system for electrical circuit wiring utilizing assemblies each constituted by a composite insulated conductor. Such an insulated conductor assembly comprises a first elongate member of substantially homogeneous electrically nonconductive material having substantially uniform transverse dimensions and substantially planar ends. A plurality of spaced-apart channels each extending lengthwise of the member are provided in a surface thereof. A plurality of electrically conductive members, each having a relatively thin, substantially uniform cross section, fit snugly lengthwise into corresponding ones of the channels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,388 discloses a tap member with axially adjustable contact for use with a multi-conductor electrical track, e.g., a track having four conductors, namely, three live conduits and neutral conduit. The tap member is adjustable to enable the same to be connected selectively to any one of the three circuits defined between the live conduits and the neutral conduit.
The present invention as claimed is intended to provide electrical component mounting apparatus which eliminates many of the prior art deficiencies which include the degree of difficulty and expense in the installation and connection of electrical components. In the prior art lighting systems, the electrical conductors and mounting therefor tended to detract from the overall pleasing appearance of the lighting system. Many of the prior art systems require regularly spaced supports along the length thereof which detracted from the appearance of the system. Some prior art systems are heavy and cumbersome. In some multi-circuit power distribution systems it has been necessary to stock a plurality of different tapping mechanisms.